In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.
Nowadays, transported items are transported on airplanes predominantly in the freight area, i.e., in the cargo hold of the airplane. In addition, transported items are also accommodated in the cabin of the airplane, to include in particular medical equipment, which must be kept available when transporting patients or patient transports inside of the cabin, where the patient is also being transported.
For purposes of patient transport in an airplane, a scaffold is normally built inside of the cabin, with which transport units, i.e., storage compartments for medical material, are fastened. Scaffolds like these in conjunction with the transport units can be constructed and arranged similarly to onboard galleys or sanitary facilities inside of the airplane cabin, for example. To prepare a patient transport, which requires that the scaffolds and transport units be set up inside of the cabin, additional time is often needed on the ground, on the one hand to assemble the scaffold before the flight, and on the other to dismantle the scaffold after the flight. Furthermore, such a scaffold requires extra space in the cabin for transporting items or patients. To this end, it may become necessary to remove several passenger seats from the cabin. Moreover, time-consuming cleaning and disinfecting measures must be implemented both before and after the flight, in particular for patient transports.
EP 0 965 319 B1 shows an airplane with a device for transporting recumbent patients in an airplane. The device is set up inside of an airliner cabin as a patient transport unit, and exhibits medical power supply units as well as a stretcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,605B2 shows an airplane with different seating arrangements for patient transport. Several seats situated one behind the other are here set up in the front and rear area of the aircraft in such a way that a patient resting area can be furnished.